Annie's New Deal
by tayababy
Summary: Annie has just been adopted and she really wants a new mother, but she doesn't know what daddy warbucks and grace have planned..... for both them and annie's orphan friends. GraceOliver not finished yet please r
1. Annie's New Deal

_I know the Depression's depressing_

_The carols are stilled, the stores aren't filled_

_And windows are minus their dressing_

_The children don't grin, the Santa's are thin_

_And I've heard a terrible rumour_

_No goodwill, no cheer_

_But, we'll get a new deal for Christmas_

_This year_

_The snowflakes are frightened of falling_

_And, oh what a fix, no peppermint sticks_

_And all through the land folks are bawling_

_And filled with despair, cause cupboards are bare_

_But Santa's got brand new assistants_

_There's nothing to fear_

_They're bringing a new deal for Christmas _

_This year_

_On Farley and Perkins_

_On Ickes and Wallace_

_On Morganthau and Cummings_

_Fill our pockets with dollars_

_On Roper and Swanson_

_Get along Cordell Hull_

_Get along, giddy up_

_Call your committee up_

_Build every city up_

_Cheer every kiddy up_

_Fill every stocking with laughter_

_We haven't got room for any more gloom_

_Let's ring every bell from it's rafter_

_And chime cross the land_

_Tomorrow's at hand_

_Those happy days that we were promised_

_Are finally here_

_We're getting a new deal for Christmas_

_We're getting a new deal for Christmas_

_We're getting a new deal for Christmas_

_We're getting a new deal for Christmas_

_Christmas_

_This year_

As everyone finished singing their song, Daddy Warbucks grabbed Grace Farrell around her slim waist, pulled her towards him, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone stopped to turn around and watch their boss and his secretary sharing their first very special moment together. Annie was so excited she ran up to her new father and soon-to-be (hopefully) mother and hugged them both together.

"Grace," she began to ask, "Are you going to be my new mother?"

Grace and Oliver looked into eachother's eyes, a slight chuckle escaping from their mouths.

"I don't know, Annie," Oliver said to his new daughter, "What do you think, Grace, will you marry me?"

The crowd of people surrounding them, all the servants from the mansion, Drake, Mrs Pugh, Mrs Greer, Cecille, Annette, Annie's friends from the orphanage, Molly, Duffy, Pepper, July, Kate, Tessie, as well as the President, Franklin D Roosevelt, and his wife, Eleanore, stared at Oliver Warbucks with looks on their faces that said 'About time'!

"Oliver, of course I will marry you! And, Annie, I would love to be your new mother!"

"Oh, boy! Now I'm gonna have a mother and a father, just like everyone else!" Annie looked lovingly up at her new parents. "This is the best day ever!"

In the mansion, three hours later, just after Grace and Oliver had put Annie to bed, they walked into the main bedroom, Oliver's bedroom. Grace immediately felt uncomfortable, she had never been in Oliver's bedroom before. Oliver sensed her discomfort, and put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"It's OK, Grace. This bed is about to become yours, too. Why don't we spend tonight together in it?"

"I don't know, Oliver," Grace started. "We've only just got engaged, should we really be sleeping together now?"

Oliver hesitated for a moment, then said to his beloved "Grace, why don't we get married tomorrow? Then it won't matter if we sleep in the same bed."

"Oliver, I would love to, getting married tomorrow would be a dream come true, but I don't have anything to wear."

"Grace, honey, you wouldn't need to worry about that!" Oliver walked out from behind the screen, dressed in his pyjamas, then made to get into his – no their – bed. "Now, stop worrying about that and come to bed. When you wake up in the morning, and NOT at 6 am, everything will be ready for you."

"OK, fine then, you win. Let's go to sleep."

And with that, Grace snuggled into the king size bed next to her new fiance and fell asleep peacefully in his arms, snuggled up against his chest.

_A lovely woman walked down the aisle, wearing a lovely wedding dress, two bridesmaids and a flower girl walking ahead of her. As she reached the altar and stared into the eyes of her soon-to-be husband, and saw the glowing love and pride in them. She was finally home, with the man of her dreams, she now had a family. A lovely daughter, a new husband, and a houseful of staff who truly loved and appreciated her. There was only one thing missing, and her empty hand moved to her belly. So that was it, she thought, a baby._

Grace Farrell woke up the next morning, remembering her dream, wondering where she was and what was going on. Then she realised, and remembered the events of the previous night. She was in Oliver's bed, with an engagement ring on her finger. She was to become Mrs Oliver Warbucks. Then Grace looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was already half past 8!

Just then, the door opened and Annette walked in to the room.

"Oh, Miss Farrell, I'm sorry. I'll come back later." The embarrassed maid moved to leave the room, but was quickly stopped by the secretary.

"Annette, it's OK, you don't need to leave." G\race sat up uncomfortably in the big bed, looking out of place.

"Yes, Miss Grace. By the way, there has been a rumour flowing around the household this morning, that you and Mr Warbucks are getting married today. Is that true?"

Grace blushed nervously, smiled and nodded at the housemaid.

"You might want to tell the staff that it is not a rumour, Annette, and Oliver and I will be married today, at noon."

"Well then, ma'am, you might want to get up and go to the dressing room, because there are a few dresses waiting for you, and you can't get married without a pretty dress now, can you?"

Grace looked at her subordinate, wondering how she knew this much already.

"Mr Warbucks has been up since the crack of dawn preparing things for your wedding today, miss, so I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you, Annette, you may return to work now. I will see you at the wedding."  
"Yes, miss. Right away, miss," was the response the confused secretary heard as the maid rushed out of the door, closing it behind her. It was going to be a busy day, a very busy day.

It was nine o'clock and Annie still hadn't woken up from the events of the night before.

The door opened to reveal Grace, who had poked her head in to check on her new daughter, who still appeared fast asleep.

Annie heard the door open, and turned over to see her beloved Grace looking in on her.

"Good morning, sunshine," she heard her new mother say. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, Grace, why are you so happy?" Grace smiled at the 11 year old child, the smile so bright it reached her eyes.

"Honey, Daddy Warbucks and I are getting married today, and I want you to be my flower girl, please."

Grace looked hopefully into the eyes of the sleepy child, and smiled again when Annie said, "Yes, Grace, of course I will be there for you and Daddy Warbucks!"

The happy pair skipped out of Annie's room together after she had dressed, ready to spend the morning together picking out dresses.

Boxing day, 1933, was the happiest day of Oliver Warbucks' life. Today he was finally getting married to the woman of his dreams, his new adoptive daughter would be there with him. Everything was working out great.

12 noon came, and everyone in the mansion, as well as the orphanage occupants, the president and even Bert Healy and the Boylan sisters!

The main hall and stairway of the mansion were decorated with wedding whites, and all invited guests were gathered around the bottom.

Suddenly, at the top of the stairs, Annie appeared, in a lovely white dress, holding a basket of flowers. Behind her, in a stunning wedding dress, came Grace. The crowd gasped at the sight of the two women, and Oliver just smiled at the pair.

Within half an hour, Miss Grace Farrell had become Mrs Grace Warbucks, and Annie Warbucks officially had a new mother and father, just like all the normal kids.

The ecstatic Annie looked happily at all of her friends from the orphanage, who all looked sadly back at their old friend, wishing they could have a new family too.

"Mr President, since the Great Depression is going to be over soon, how about we find families for my friends. Since I got a new deal for Christmas, shouldn't they?"

Annie looked deeply into the eyes of President Franklin D Roosevelt, wanting a happy life not only for her, Grace and Daddy Warbucks, but for Molly, Duffy, Tessie, Kate, Pepper and July as well.

"Certainly, Annie. All of your friends will have families by the end of today."

"Mr Warbucks, sir, would you like to advertise on WEAF radio again, we could announce your wedding and host the show here if you would like."

"Certainly, Mr Healy, how much time do you need to set up?"

"No time at all, sir, Mr McCracken, the microphones, please."

Fred McCracken and Wacky moved the stations microphones in front of the congregation.

Bert Healy and the Boylan sisters stepped forward, then began to sing:

_Hey, Hober Man, hey Dapper Dan_

_You both got your style_

_But brother you're never fully dressed without a smile_

_Your clothes may be Beau Brommelly_

_They stand out a mile_

_But brother you're never fully dressed without a smile_

_Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row_

_It's what they wear from ear to ear_

_And not from head to toe_

_That matters_

_So, so senator, so, so janitor _

_So long for a while_

_Remember you're never fully dressed without a smile_

_Ah the lovely Boylan sisters_

_Do dolo do do dolo do do do do do_

_Your clothes may be Beau Brommelly_

_They stand out a mile_

_But brother you're never fully dressed without an - _

_S – M – I – L – E_

_Smile darn ya_

_Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row_

_It's what they wear from ear to ear_

_And not from head to toe_

_That matters_

_So senator, so janitor _

_So long for a while_

_Remember you're never fully dressed _

_Though you may wear the best_

_You're never fully dressed without a smile_

_Smile, smile_

_Smile darn ya smile_

Bert Healy and the Boylan sisters finished their infamous song, broadcasting it over the radio across New York, for an impromptu Hour of Smiles.


	2. Another New Deal

Annie's New Deal - Chapter Two - Another New Deal

Three weeks after the wedding of her new parents, Annie ran down the stairs into the kitchen to see what Mrs Pugh had made for breakfast. When she entered the room, she saw Grace, her new mum, sitting at the bench, her head in her hands, her body shaking as she sobbed and cried. Mrs Pugh, Mrs Greer, Cecille, Annette and Drake were all standing around her, trying their best to make her happy again.

"Grace," she said, running up to give her a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Annie, you wouldn't understand. I... I.." the distraught secretary couldn't continue what she was saying, as she burst into another round of body-shaking sobs and tears.

"Would you like me to get Mr Warbucks, Miss?" Mrs Greer rose to move towards the kitchen door.

"No," she sobbed. "You don't need to get him. He won't understand either."

"What about another trip to the orphanage, Miss, you could always adopt another child."

Annie wondered what the maids were suggesting.

"No, adopting another child won't help. I need to have a child of my own." Grace looked into the eyes of her adopted daughter. "Annie, I want a baby of my own."

Annie looked into her eyes, seeing the sorrow now in her mother's eyes that used to be in hers. "A baby. A real baby, really?"

Grace nodded, the sullen look still on her face. "But, Annie, you can't tell Oliver anything I just said. I will tell him myself, OK?"

The child nodded, then stood on her toes and kissed the cheek of her mother. " I love you, Grace. I really do."

The maids cooed at this show of affection, then returned to their duties as they heard their boss stomping down the stairs and into the main hallway.

Annie led Grace to where her doting husband was waiting, stopping only to give her a tissue to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Later in the day, Grace and Oliver were taking a walk in the large garden when, suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame the secretary, and she fell into her husband's widespread arms.

"Grace, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Oliver, I feel really dizzy and nauseous. I can barely stand, let alone walk."

"Should I call the doctor to have you checked over?"

"No... Yes, you better. But can you carry me to bed first, I can't stand up and I would be more comfortable there," he moved to stand and pick her up. "Oh, and Oliver," he turned around to look at her, "Thank you, I love you."

"And I love you," was the last thing she heard before she fainted in her husband's arms.

The doctor stood up from his position next to the bed Grace was lying on. He moved to the door to the bedroom to let Oliver Warbucks into the room.

"How is she?" was the first thing he asked as he sat down next to his wife. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm fine," Grace said, sitting up in the large bed she shared with Oliver. "Actually, we're both fine."

"Both?" Oliver asked questionably, a puzzled look on his face.

"Your lovely wife is pregnant, sir. You're going to have a baby!"

The look on Oliver Warbucks' face showed his emotions to the world - he was overjoyed. Finally, he would have a child biologically related to him, not that he didn't love Annie, he did, but to have a child of blood relation would be wonderful.

"Oliver, can you not tell Annie yet," the woman in the bed looked at her husband with a pleading look on her face. "Please, Oliver. I want to tell her myself."

"OK, darling. Do you want to tell her now?"

"I think I'll tell her tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is sleep."

With that, everyone left the room, big smiles on their faces. Grace fell back into the pillows and slept for the rest of the day.

Annie ran around the house, wondering why everyone's faces were so lit up, smiling and happy. She was playing with Sandy, wishing there was someone else around to play games with.

"Annie! Now where has my little Annie gone?" A voice was calling her in the main hallway, and she was hiding behind the large flower vase, not knowing the voice calling her cold really see her.

A small giggle escaped from her mouth, and Annie looked around the side of the vase. She gasped, the person looking for her had gone. She turned around, looking for them, when Oliver jumped out from behind a large white pillar, scaring the 11 year girl and making her jump.

"Oh, Daddy Warbucks, you scared me!" the little girl shrieked and giggled at her adoptive father.

"Annie, Grace wants to see you in our bedroom. She has somethin very important to tell you," Oliver said to the child, not revealing anything. "Now, run along, you don't want to keep your new mother waiting."

Watching Annie run off to the bedroom, Oliver was wondering how she would take the news.

"I wonder what she wants to tell me?" Annie said as she started climbing the large staircase leading upstairs.


End file.
